Cheats in Saints Row
Um die Cheats zu aktivieren müsst ihr START drücken und ins Pausenmenü gehen, da wechselt ihr auf´s Handy und gibt die Nummern ein. Nicht vergessen # immer vorher einsetzen. Als Bsp. #MONEY - Müsst ihr also #66639 ins Handy eingeben. Cheats '• '#money $1000 cash '• '''911 Ambulance (Restores Health) '• '(555) 819 8415 Big Willys Cab '• '555-3765 Brown Baggers '• '5552445 Chicken Ned '• '#sunny clear skies '• '555-MART Crash Landing '• '#664262 Deletes Gangs Notorioty(Not Infinite) '• '#662677 Deletes Police Notorioty(Not Infinite) '• '(555) 018-0174 Eagleline Yellow (Taxi Service) '• '#Shepherd Enables "Give .44 Shepherd" '• '#12Gauge Enables "Give 12 Gauge" '• '#AS12Riot Enables "Give AS12 Riot" '• '#3373352623 Enables "Give Fer De Lance", the best car in the game! '• '#GDHC50 Enables "Give GDHC .50" '• '#Grenade Enables "Give Hand Grenade" '• '#Knife Enables "Give Knife" '• '#Molotov Enables "Give Molotov Cocktail" '• '#Nightstick Enables "Give Nightstick" '• '#NR4 Enables "Give NR4" '• '#Pipebomb Enables "Give Pipe Bomb" '• '#7288537 Enables "Give Rattler" '• '#Rocket Enables "Give RPG Launcher" '• '#T3KUrban Enables "Give T3K Urban" '• '#Tombstone Enables "Give Tombstone" '• '#Vice9 Enables "Give Vice 9" '• '#936484 Enables "Give Zenith" '• '555-5966 Eye for an Eye Voodoo '• '555-6328 Freckle Bitch's Phone Number '• '#fullhealth Full Health '• '#27409863 Give Ar-40 Xtnd Rifle '• '#K6Krukov Give K6Krukov '• '#66639 Give money '• '#SKRSPREE Give SKR-7 Spree '• '#pimpcane Gives a pimpcane shotgun '• '#Macmanus Gives McManus Sniper Rifle '• '#Macanus Gives you the "McManus" sniper rifle '• '#10 God's Wrath (lightning strikes randomly) '• '555-9473 Grounds for Divorce '• '555-3248 Impressions Clothing '• '#AMMO Infinite Ammo '• '#SPRINT Infinite Sprint '• '555-9467 Legal Lee's '• '555-3863 Lik-a-Chick '• '#38452277 Makes cars deliberately try to kill you. '• '#nocops No Cop Notoriety '• '#nogangs No Gang Notoriety '• '555-7296 On the Fence (Pawn Shop) '• '555-5926 On The Rag Clothing '• '555-2564 On Thin Ice '• '#778 Repairs the car you're in '• '555-3493 Rim Jobs '• '#shogun Shogun in garage '• '#2855364 Spawn a Bulldog '• '#34836 Spawn a Five-O '• '#87935 Spawn a Voxel '• '#2668534437 Spawn an Bootlegger '• '#2277429 Spawn an Capshaw '• '#42664225 Spawn an Hannibal '• '#5225722248 Spawn an Jackrabbit '• '#52383792 Spawn an La Fuerza '• '#66254642473 Spawn an Mockingbird '• '#635766 Spawn an Nelson '• '#64448464253 Spawn an Nightingale '• '#67468 Spawn an NRG V8 '• '#742462438 Spawn an Richochet '• '#84676463 Spawn an Thorogod '• '#8277489 Spawn an Varsity '• '#94667 Spawn an Zimos '• '#947266 Spawn an Zircon '• '#BaseBall Spawn BaseBall Bat '• '#mag Spawn Mag in Garage '• '#AQUA spawn the Aqua car '• '#Anchor Spawns "Anchor" in your garage (Newsvan) '• '#Baron Spawns "Baron" in your garage '• '#Compton Spawns "Compton" in your garage '• '#Gunslinger Spawns "Gunslinger" in your garage '• '#Hammerhead Spawns "Hammerhead" in your garage '• '#Newman Spawns "Newman" in your garage (Mail Truck) '• '#Quasar Spawns "Quasar" in your garage '• '#BETSY Spawns 'Betsy' in your garage '• '#CAVALLARO Spawns 'Cavallaro' in your garage '• '#HALBERD Spawns 'Halberd' in your garage '• '#KEYSTONE Spawns 'Keystone' in your garage '• '#TAXI Spawns 'Taxi' in your garage '• '#TRAXXMASTER Spawns 'TraxxMaster' in your garage '• '#22766 Spawns a Baron '• '#267667 Spawns a Cosmos in your garage '• '#3378469 Spawns a Destiny '• '#5878423 Spawns a Justice in your garage '• '#566636 Spawns a Komodo in your garage '• '#66732374 Spawns a Nordberg in your garage '• '#78682 Spawns a Quota '• '#7288537 Spawns a Rattler '• '#732737 Spawns a Reaper (Hurst) '• '#746486 Spawns a Shogun in your garage '• '#84816 Spawns a Titan '• '#882727 Spawns a Tuasar in your garage '• '#867839 Spawns a Vortex in your garage '• '#936484 Spawns a Zenith in your garage '• '#262852623 Spawns an Anbulance in your garage '• '#268 Spawns an Ant '• '#FBI Spawns FBI '• '#hollywood Spawns Hollywood in Garage '• '555-2626 Stocks '• '1-555-ITS-OVER Suicide Hotline '• '555-6238 The Dead Cow '• '#843562 The Job '• '(555) 455 8008 TNA Taxi '• '555-455-8008 TNA Taxi Service '• '''#42637867 Unlock Special GameStop T-Shirt Cheat en:Cheats in Saints Row Kategorie:Saints Row